


Offering

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'You want me to comment on someone else's wildly out of hand outburst and stunning display of retaliatory magic?'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

It was a peace offering from an unexpected place.

'Won’t McGonagall –'

Sirius cut her off with a wave. 'Do you really care?'

She took the cigarette and lit it with her wand. 'I suppose not. What's five more points from Gryffindor at this rate?'

They sat in silence and she stared out at the lake. The setting sun tinted the waves shades of gold and orange. Balancing the cigarette loosely between her lips, she reached down, removed her socks and dug her toes into the sand.

'Aren't you going to ask me…' She trailed off.

'No.'

'No?'

'You want me to comment on someone else's wildly out of hand outburst and stunning display of retaliatory magic?'

'Fair point.'  She took a last drag on her cigarette before putting it out and then dissolving it.

Sirius nudged her ankle with his toe. 'I do wonder, though, when you are planning to let him know.'

'Know what?'

'I'm not dense, Evans.'

Lily scowled. 'That I fancy him? Transfiguring Marlene's hair into a something that can rival Medusa's wasn't enough of a clue?'

He laughed. 'I said I'm not dense. Didn't vouch for him. He's got a blind spot a mile wide when it comes to you.'

Lily sighed. 'I don’t -'

She watched as Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. 'You get one week.'

'A week?'

'A week,' he said firmly. 'If you two haven't sorted it out by then, I'll sort it for you.'

Before she could say anything else, Sirius got up and walked back towards the castle. She turned and watched him until he faded from view. Then she turned back around and shuffled around her her pocket until she pulled out another cigarette.

'A week,' she muttered and shook her head.


End file.
